


5 times someone found out about Charlie and Diego + 1 time everyone did

by takecarefroy



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 5 times + 1, Coming Out, High School! AU, M/M, actually everyone is really supportive in this fic, and diego's parents, as they should - Freeform, charlie loves him anyway, diego and charlie love making out in the locker room, diego is bisexual and confused, diego says fuck a lot, everyone calling everyone dude, he just doesn't know how to cook, luke is a supportive friend, monty is in love with winston and he's not happy about it, monty is not happy about it, my first work in english be careful, not about being bisexual, or buddy, or man, so is charlie's father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takecarefroy/pseuds/takecarefroy
Summary: Charlie and Diego think they're being subtle about their relationship -turns out they're really not.Or, five times someone found out about Charlie and Diego + one time everyone did.***The kitchen looked like a battlefield. There was flour everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling -she didn’t want to know how it ended up here. The table was covered in sugar and eggshells and someone had thought it was a good idea to spill some milk on top of them. The smell was coming from the oven, from where some dense smoke was coming out, filling every room of the house. In the middle of this disaster there was Diego, a burnt cookie sheet between his hands.-Diego Torres, what the hell happened in this kitchen?
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Diego Torres (13 Reasons Why), Justin Foley/Clay Jensen (if you squint), Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams, Zach Dempsey/Alex Standall
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	5 times someone found out about Charlie and Diego + 1 time everyone did

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I have no idea how I ended up here -it's almost 4 a.m. in my country and I should totally be asleep right now. I also have no idea why I'm posting this nonsense, since english is not my first languange and there are probably gonna be a lot of grammar/spelling mistakes. However, I hope you enjoy reading about these two as much as I enjoyed writing about them. If you want to leave a comment, even to let me know that I suck at writing and that I should stop, feel absolutely free to do it!
> 
> I would also like to say a big thank you to Wonty Williams -her works are amazing and obviously the Charlie/Diego pairing was inspired by her fic “Star Shopping”, that you should totally read because her writing is amazing and her stories are amazing!  
> Also, recently my mind has been working no stop on fanfiction ideas -just Chiego/St. Torres, Zalex and Wonty, because I'm a sucker for these ships-, so maybe you'll see some of them soon.  
> I ran out of things to say, so, uhm, goodbye I guess <3  
> PS: keep in mind that this is an au, so I decided to keep only a few things from the tv show.  
> 1) Monty and WInston met during a party, but Monty never beat him up  
> 2) Diego and Jessica had a relationship  
> 3) Diego got arrested after fighting Justin  
> Also, I just watched the first 5 episodes from s4, so if everything seems similar it's just because I've watched some Youtube videos about the end of s4.

**5 times someone found out about Charlie and Diego + 1 time everyone did**

**Mrs Torres**

The first thing Mrs Torres noticed, coming home after a long day of work, was the smell of… something burning? She checked her clock: it was too early for her husband to be home and lately Diego had been home just in time for dinner, always busy with his “friend” from school… Cameron, Connor, Cody? Charlie! His name was Charlie, she remembered. 

She left her things in the hall, hurrying towards the kitchen to see who of her two idiots had had the brilliant idea to burn down her house.

The kitchen looked like a battlefield. There was flour everywhere, from the floor to the ceiling -she didn’t want to know how it ended up here. The table was covered in sugar and eggshells and someone had thought it was a good idea to spill some milk on top of them. The smell was coming from the oven, from where some dense smoke was coming out, filling every room of the house. In the middle of this disaster there was Diego, a burnt cookie sheet between his hands.

-Diego Torres, what the hell happened in this kitchen?

Her son flinched. -Mom, thank God you’re here! I was trying to cook these damn cookies, but watching _someone_ doing it and doing it myself it’s not exactly the same thing. Please help me!- he begged her. 

She sighed, rubbing her hands up and down her face. -Yeah, of course. Put that thing down and open the window before your father comes back! He obliged without a word, but there was something she didn’t understand.

-Diego? Who were you watching cooking? I haven’t made cookies in years.

She watched as her son blushed, his cheeks becoming red as a tomato in a few seconds.

-Uhm, what?

-You said that watching someone make cookies and making them yourself wasn’t the same thing.

Diego turned his back at her to open the window and stayed still for a few moments, trying to think of some credible excuse. -Yeah, of course, I just, uhm, watched a tutorial on Youtube mom, you know?

Her mom raised an eyebrow, suspicious. There was no way her son had just developed a passion for bakery when his cooking skills consisted in turning on the microwave to heat some leftlover pasta.

-Really? So, let me get this straight... there’s no correlation between your new foundly passion for cooking and the fact that Valentine’s Day is next week, right? 

_Fuck,_ his mother is too smart for him. It was not something strictly related to Valentine’s Day actually. He had already decided to take Charlie out on a date in a fancy restaurant out of town where they could have done whatever they want. Everything was still new for him. Fuck, he had no idea he could also be attracted to guys until one day he found himself kissing Charlie like there was no tomorrow. From that moment on, there was _something_ going on between them. They spent hours making out in Charlie’s room and it was hot as fuck, but they also talked about everything and nothing until it was too late and Diego had to come back home. Charlie liked to talk about his mother, because his father was still too heartbroken to do it, and Diego liked just to listen while caressing his back. It was peaceful. Intimate. And it was also just theirs. Telling people about it -and telling them what? That they were more than friends? That they were boyfriends? It was just too difficult. They just decided to take things slowly and not to put a label on their relationship yet -so it wasn’t that important that Diego called Charlie his boyfriend in his head. 

And it wasn’t important that he had tried to cook some of his famous granola camp cookies -minus the weed, of course- to get him for Valentine’s Day. _Shit._ He was screwed. He knew it. Because he was falling. Hard. So hard that even his mother has noticed his strange behavior.

-No, of course not. People get each other chocolate for Valentine’s Day, not cookies.- he said, finally turning his back to face her. She smirked.

-Oh, yeah? But that friend of yours, Charlie… isn’t he the one that always gets you homemade cookies?- she said casually, opening the fridge. She was starving and there were some leftlovers the last time she had checked. Also, seeing his son so embarrassed was… entertaining. And Diego was really cute while he was blushing and trying to find reasonable excuses. She remembered that, when he was a baby, he always tried to get out of trouble by telling her some terrible stories about how it wasn’t his fault if he had broken her favorite vase or the glass of the window. 

And he still was, even though he was basically an adult, while he was trying to persuade her that there was nothing going on between him and his “friend”.

-Wait-what? What does Charlie- I mean, so what? I don’t understand where you’re getting at.

-You sure don’t- she told him, closing the fridge. _No leftovers_ , she thought. 

Diego was still red as a tomato when she looked back at him. -Oh, honey, I’m your mother, okay? You just can’t hide certain things from me. You’ve been… happier lately. Your grades are improving. And you’re always smiling. You shower something like two times a day and you always put on too much of that terrible cologne of yours.

Her son looked like he was about to combust. -Uhm, I-I…

She got closer to him and then pressed a gentle kiss on his cheek. -How about we invite Charlie over for dinner next week?

***

**Monty and Winston**

Monty didn’t like rich people. In fact, he hated them. Even when he was friends with that asshole of Bryce Waker, before he got transferred to a private school for spoiled brat like him. Rich people were the worst. They had no idea the luck they have and yet they found every possible reason to act like they had the worst problems in the world. 

His father was a piece of shit that beated the shit out of him every time he could and his mother thought that her son was just like him. So one day, she decided to move house and take his sister with her, leaving him to live with the fuckhead, not even knowing if he will have something to eat some days. And yet… yet he didn’t try to make things about himself. He always acted so collected, like his bruises weren’t even there, like his life wasn’t falling apart.

And rich people still had the courage to complain.

Winston was different. He didn’t fake to hate being rich, for instance. He knew that his money was the reason he was admitted to Liberty so late and he was okay with it.

 _I did it for you_ , he told him when Monty spotted him around the hallway and sent him a furious text. He had been really, really furious at first. Who gave this kid the right to get in the picture and fuck everything up? Who gave him the right to make his heart do weird things? To give him hope, to let him think that maybe not everything was fucked up, that maybe he still got a chance to be different from his dad? It had been weird at first. But, for some reasons he couldn’t explain, he liked that rich kid. He really did.

And Winston was okay with hiding their relationship, was okay with the fact that he couldn’t come out to his family, he knew how fucked up his family was and what kind of fucked up shit he had done in the past and he just… accepted it. Accepted the fact the he had beaten up Tyler and Alex more than once, that he had been teasing everyone about being a fag becuase he couldn’t stand people knowing that he was one himself.

-You okay?- Winston asked him from somewhere on his left. Monty nodded absently.

-Yeah, don’t worry.

-You sure?

-It’s just… it’s nothing, actually, I’m just worried about Diego.

Winston frowned. -What about him?

-I don’t know actually. He just- I don’t know, he just seems very distracted lately. Like there’s something bothering him and he doesn’t want to talk about it, you know? But the weird thing is that he is not in his angry Diego mood… he is calm. Too much calm. I’m worried that he is just avoiding his problem and that he is gonna, like… explode soon.

Winston reflected for a few seconds. -Are his parents alright? Or does he have some kind of family problem that you know about?

Monty shook his head. -No, not at all. His parents were like the classic high school sweethearts, you know? Don’t think I’ve ever seen someone still so in love at their age.

The other boy smiled softly at him, lifting a hand to play with his hair. -Any problem with grades? Maybe he’s failing something and he’s worried about it?

He shook his head again. -Not at all. Coach complimented him because his grades are getting better recently. Of course they are, the fucker is wasting all his free time studying with Charlie. Can you believe that Charlie is younger than me and still understands math better than me?

-if you stopped texting me during all your math classes maybe…- he teased him. Monty raised an eyebrow. 

-You could simply not answer…

-Yeah, of course… last time I did that you came here in the middle of the night because you were worried… and I was just sleeping because you were texting me at some unholy hour like 4 am!

-I wasn’t _worried._ I was just in the neighborhood- Winston laughed.

-Yeah, sure…- he said, pinching Monty’s nose and then kissing it. -And what were you saying about Diego and Charlie by the way?

Monty looked at him for a moment. _Fuck, I love you,_ he thought, scared becuase of how much true it was. It wasn’t some pointless hook up, he loved him. He _really_ loved him. 

-Earth to Monty!

-Uhm, sorry, what were you saying?

-Diego and Charlie. 

-Wait, you think that Diego and Charlie...? You can’t be serious, Diego is straight.

Winston shrugged his shoulders. -Yeah and so were you. And Alex. And Zach. And Justin. And-

-Yeah, yeah, I got it, everyone in our team is a fag. But Diego and Charlie?, that would be a stretch of imagination.

-So would be for them to picture you here with me, but there you are- he said simply, placing a kiss on his lips.

-It’s not the same thing, like, at all.

-Wanna bet?

-You want me to bet over two of my best friends? Really?

Winston gave him another kiss. Monty was starting to feel a little too hot. -Mhh… nobody will know it. Just- he said, kissing his forehead- me- a kiss on his nose -and- another one on his cheek -you- and finally a little peck on his lips. Concentrating on the conversation was gettin really hard for Monty.

-Hm, what do I win?

- _If_ you win.

- _When_ I win, you mean- Monty corrected him. Winston laughed.

-I wouldn’t be so sure if I were you. And uhm… I don’t know, something you really want? I got it! If you win I will stop asking you to let me wear your letterman. Pinky promise.

Monty resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Winston may be eighteen, but he really knew how to act like a child when he wanted something. Especially when to get it he had to torment him. 

-Deal. And, even if it’s not happening at all, what would you win?

Winston pretended to think about it. -Mhh, you’ll let me top for a month every time I want to.

-No way in hell. Not happening!

-Oh, c’mon, I know you like it- he said, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss soon became a make out session and Monty forgot about Charlie and Diego.

  
  


At least until the following day he found them making out in the locker room.

-GUYS WHAT THE FUCK?  
Charlie let go of Diego with a guilty face. -Uhm, we can explain?

-How can you explain the fact that you were trying to eat his face off?

Diego scoffed. -C’mon man, stop it. 

-I can’t believe you. You know that everyone could walk here and see you, right? What the fuck were you thinking of?

-We- we weren’t exactly thinking, you know…

Monty sighed. Fuck if he didn’t knew.

_To: Winston_

_You were right. They’re fucking. Or they’re together. I’m not even sure I want to know._

_What I do know is that I’m still topping tonight._

_From: Winston_

_I love being right. And also… we’ll see about that ;)_

Monty shook his head. But he was smiling. _That fucker,_ he thought, while Winston smiled at him from the other side of the hallway. _That fucker is going to be the end of me._

**Mr. Saint George**

They were on Charlie’s bed, talking about what had happened with Monty. 

-He won't tell anyone if I ask him not to- was saying Charlie to reassure him. Diego nodded unconvinced.

-Yeah, I know, that’s not what I was thinking about…

Charlie looked at him with curiosity. -What’s wrong then?

Diego sighed. -I know that we decided to take things slowly, but… sometimes I can’t help but wonder, what the hell are we doing? What’s this thing between us? What are you gonna tell Monty, uhm?

Charlie tensed up beside him. _Fuckfuckfuck._ -To keep his mouth shut. Nothing more, nothing less. Monty is a good guy, deep down. Well, very deep down, but still. And he’s not going to ask questions. 

Diego raised an eyebrow. -How do you know it?

-Look…- Charlie said, moving away from him. Something shifted uncomfortably in Diego’s chest. -Last year we were at a party -Monty and I, I mean- and we were both very very drunk. I ended up blowing him and he jerked me off. Twice- his tone was cold and distant -But the next day he… he panicked and started to freak out. We decided not to tell anyone and so we never really talked about it. That’s why I know he won't tell anyone. And also, his word against ours, right?

Diego nodded, but he was too shocked to reply. _Charlie and Monty? What the fuck?_

-You don’t… you are not in love with him or anything, right?- Diego felt the jealousy coming off from his voice, but he couldn’t help it. There was something very wrong in the idea of Charlie doing things with Monty. And fuck, why was he even jealous of something that had happened last year?

-What?! No! Of course not, I’m- I definitely like someone else now.

- _Oh._

Diego’s heart skipped a beat. Of course he did. They were just… what were they doing? They were friends. Friends with benefits. Nothing less, nothing more. And it didn’t matter if in the meanwhile Diego has catched up feelings. Charlie was in love with someone else.

-Diego- Charlie said, leaning toward his face. He lifted his chin with a finger and stared at him with attention. Diego felt like drowning in his eyes. -What’s wrong? You are crying.

Diego lifted a hand and realized that he was, in fact, crying. -It’s nothing, I swear. So, this person you like… do I know them?

He had no idea why he had asked. Maybe hearing Charlie talk about his crush would help him realizing that there was nothing serious going on between them. 

Charlie widened his eyes and then looked at Diego like he was a very dumb child. -Yeah, you do- he whispered, stroking his cheek gently -your age, plays football- _he has a crush on one of the guys?_ -handsome, can be a dickhead sometimes but only until you really get to know him. He’s a good kisser- suddenly there were just a few inches between their lips. -A very good kisser- he added -and he’s kind and considerate and funny and everything else that’s good. -Diego’s heart was beating so loud he was afraid that Charlie might hear it too. And his thoughts were fast and confused because was it possible that the guy Charlie was talking about was… Diego? -And he’s very cute when he is jealous- he chuckled softly. Diego coughed and he felt his ears becoming red.-And you know, I thought that it was clear that I was into him. Because we kissed and we also did… some other things. But we never really got the chance to talk about it. And then someone caught us making out- Charlie’s fingertips were tracing every inch of his face and Diego couldn’t help but closing his eyes. -and I really hope that he likes me at least a little bit of how much I like him. Because that would be enough for me. More than enough.

Diego let out a small laugh and opened his eyes. -You have no idea of how much I like you. Of what you do to me when you smile. Of how much I’ve wanted to hear these things from you. Charlie, I- I think I’m in love with you.

Charlie’s fingers stopped and a big smile appeared on his lips. -Me too- he just told him. 

-Me too- he repeated, leaning in to kiss him softly. Diego smiled in the kiss. _Fuck._

-And also… I know that we decided not to label what we were doing, but in my head I couldn’t stop thinking of how much I wanted for you to be my boyfriend. So, Charlie St. George, would you give me the honor of becoming my small, cute, sweet boyfriend?

He nodded. -I’m not small, though- he pointed out. Diego laughed, their noses bumping together.

-Of course you’re not- he conceded him before pressing their lips together. 

-I’m taller than you!- Charlie protested between a kiss and another. They lost track of time and when Charlie’s ad got home a couple hours later, they were still laying on Charlie’s bed, fast asleep. 

The man paid no attention to Diego’s car in their driveway, because he was used to seeing the two boys hanging out together all the time. To his surprise though, the house looked empty. The boys were nowhere to be seen -and again, this wasn’t a surprise since they usually stayed in Charlie’s room doing homework or playing video games-, but what was really weird was the fact there was no sound coming out of the room.

-Boys!- he called them. -Are you there?- he asked, making his way up the stairs when he got no answer.

-Charlie!- he tried again. He sighed softly. 

Charlie was really the perfect son. Always happy, polite, caring. Since he was five every mother wanted for his little girl to find a cute boyfriend like him. Sometimes his father was afraid that someone was going to use his kindness to hurt it somehow. So, when Charlie had come out as bisexual a few months before, he just started to worry twice as much. But deep down he knew that his boy was also strong just like his mother and that he would never settle down for someone who was not worth it.

And recently he has had the suspect that something was going on between his son and that Diego guy. He just wished his wife was still there with him to tell him what to do and how to do it. Like, has he supposed to give the guys _the talk_ about safe sex? Was he supposed to threaten Diego a little bit before giving them his approval? 

He tried to push these thoughts aside and he opened the door of Charlie’s room. He smiled when he noticed that his son and Diego were on the bed, sleeping. Charlie was being the big spoon, hugging Diego from behind with his hands resting on the other boy’s stomach. Diego was smiling softly and his fingers were interlaced with Charlie’s. Their legs were intertwined as well and they both have a relaxed expression.

Mr. Saint George smiled. Diego seemed like a good guy and Charlie had been really happier in the last few months thanks to him. _It still doesn’t mean that they can sleep on the same bed._

He was about to close the door, when Diego opened his eyes. He looked from their hands to Mr. Saint George and from Mr. Saint George to their hands.

-Ehm, uh, good evening, sir- he said respectfully. His cheeks and ears were fastly turning red.

-Hello, Diego. Did you sleep alright?

Diego looked at him like another head had come out from his shoulder. -Uhm, yes, sir. Thank you, sir.

Mr. Saint George smiled. -You’re welcome. But, you know, if you want for your relationship with my son to go on, I suggest you sleep in the guest room from today on.

Diego blushed even more. -Yes sir. Of course- he said, looking down.

-Good. See you guys in half an hour for dinner?

**Luke**

Luke Holliday was _not_ an idiot. No matter what his teachers or his parents thought about him and his fucking grades. Yeah, maybe he wasn’t too keen on studying history for three hours or on maths or on physics, but _still_. He was not an idiot and he knew that something was going on between Diego and some mysterious girl, because Diego sucked at hiding things -and also because he kept flashing around hickeys and scrateches.

When Zach and Alex had come out as a couple, their captain made clear that no homophobic jokes would have been allowed on and off the field from that moment on. He said it while looking at Monty, who had just shrugged and told him: -Whatever, man.

Which, come to think of, was really weird. So they could joke about Alex giving Zach hickeys, but no calling him a fag, not even as a joke. And Luke was fine with it, because okay, calling people slurs was not funny, no matter what Monty had to say about it.

It all started when Justin took off his shirt and showed everyone his back covered with scratches.

-Had fun last night, Foley?- asked Monty, before taking off his shirt himself. Luke shot him a glance.

-We could say the same thing about you, man- he said, pointing at Monty’s back. The other guy shook his head, smiling. _What the fuck?_

-You don’t know the half of it, buddy.

So basically the following minute everyone was trying to guess who Justin and Monty had been having fun with. Diego chose this moment to get into the showers, hoping that no one would pay attention to him. 

He and Charlie had been doing… stuff, lately. _More than kissing_ stuff. _And that’s exactly what you should not think about in a room full of homophobic naked guys,_ he told himself.

He turned the water cold, trying not to think of how Charlie had enjoyed marking his neck and his back the night before. As he discovered at his own expense, Charlie really had a problem with the “try not to make me look as a lion assaulted me” thing. Even if they were just making out, the blond guy found every excuse to cover his neck in hickeys because “you look sexy like this. And also, it’s an easy way to tell people you’re seeing someone. A very jealous someone”. And what was Diego supposed to do about it then?

-Well, look what we have here- said Zach beside him. Diego winced and Charlie shot him a worried glance. _You alright?,_ he asked without opening his mouth. He nodded casually in his direction before turning his attention back to Zach. 

He noticed that everyone else was already staring at him. -Got a little action last night, Diego?

He shrugged. -I could say the same thing about you- he said, repeating Monty’s words.

Zach just smiled. -Yeah, but at least I have a boyfriend. What’s your excuse, dude?

God, Zach was _so_ in love. It was almost disgusting seeing him flashing around that big grin that said “Oh, I’m sorry but I have a boyfriend and I love him and I want everyone to know it”. Okay, maybe Diego was a little jealous of how carefree Zach was, but still.

-Maybe I have a girlfriend myself, man- he said. Everyone laughed it off before going back to minding their own business. Everyone except Luke and: -Charlie, wait!

But the blond guy flipped him off and left the locker room without sparing him a second glance. Diego got out of the shower and got dressed in a record time, but Luke was faster.

-Charlie!- he shouted, following the younger boy in the parking lot. -Charlie, man, wait!

But Charlie kept walking, pretending not to hear him. _What the actual fuck?_

He reached him just before the other guy got in his car. -Charlie, man, what the fuck?- he asked, out of breath. It was in that moment that Luke realized, in horror, that the quarterback was crying. 

-Hey, Charlie, what’s wrong man?- Charlie just shook his head, unable to express what he was feeling -or just unable to do it without outing Diego in the process.

-I-I need to go home, I’m sorry. I’ll see you tomorrow- he said, leaving him alone in the middle of the parking lot. Now, Luke was nothing like Monty or Bryce. Really. He was calmer. It wasn’t that easy to piss him off -he had four younger sisters and brothers, he was raised to survive in large groups without killing anyone off. But the team was his second family. And Charlie was the baby of the group, the one everyone took care of. And he was crying. _Why was he crying?_ He couldn’t help but reply in the back of his mind what had just happened in the locker room. They were laughing because Justin and Monty were covered in scratches. Then someone made a joke about Zach and Alex and- Zach, Zach said something to Diego. And Diego told them that maybe he had a girlfriend -just what Luke had suspected all along. But something was wrong, he thought. Because that sentence was the reason Charlie was crying, he realized. The fact that Diego stated that he was seeing someone -no, not someone, a _girl. Holy fuck._

How had it not realized it before? There was no girl, never was. It had been Charlie all along. 

_It makes so fucking sense, shit._ Fuck, it was so obvious. It was exactly the same thing that had happened with Alex and Zach -they were just friends in the beginning, then they were inseparable and later they were… _Shitshitshit._

-Man, fuck, have you seen Charlie?- said Diego, coming out of nowhere. Luke almost screamed. 

-I don’t know man, you tell me.

The other boy shot him a confused look. -If I’m looking for him, then no, I have no idea where he is. What the hell man?- he asked.

Luke gestured vaguely. -Yeah, whatever. Why were you looking for him exactly?- he tried to sound as casual as possible. Diego took a step back.

-We were supposed to leave together, but I can walk home, it’s not a big deal- he said in a rush. Luke raised an eyebrow.

-No problem, man, I’ll give you a ride. 

Diego tensed up. -No, I can-

-No, you can’t. C’mon, let’s go- he said, putting an arm around Diego’s neck and directing them toward his car. 

The ride was silent. Deadly silent. Diego had tried texting Charlie a few times, but no reply had come from the other boy. And Luke was acting weird. And he was starting to worry. Before he had the chance to tell him “If you are going to kill me, can we please do it quickly? Another two or three people wanna do it before the night ends”, Luke stopped the car in the middle of nowhere.

-Uhm, Luke? Where a-

-So, you and Charlie? 

Diego blushed. His tongue was locked in his mouth and his brain decided it was a good moment to stop working.

-Man, what the hell was going on in the locker room? Why did you tell the guys that you have a girlfriend?

-Wha-why- did Charlie tell you about it?

Luke rested his hands on the steering wheel, playing lazily with his fingers. -There was no need to, man. But he was crying after hearing-

- _Crying?_ What? Shit, shit, I need to call him!- Luke took the phone from his hands.

-You’re not calling anyone until you tell me what’s exactly going on.

-I just wanna make sure he’s alright. Please?

Luke sighed. -He’s mad at you (and he has every right to be), so I don’t think he’s going to answer you. _I_ ’ll text him.

Diego nodded slowly. -Okay, fine- he said, rubbing his hands up and down his face. _Fuck._

Luke unlocked his phone and sent a quick text. Diego tried to see what the other guy was writing, but he just put the phone away. -So?

-I don’t know what to tell you, man. 

-Start from the beginning- he suggested. And so Diego did. He told him everything: how he realized that maybe he wasn’t as straight as he thought, how they kissed for the first time, how he tried to make cookies for Charlie and his mother found out about them; how they talked about their relationship and how Charlie’s dad found them asleep on the same bed; everything that took them to that conversation in the locker room. And it was so fucking good. To tell someone everything. To have someone willing to listen what he had to said, how worried he was going to ruin their friendship for good, how fucking happy he had been since Charlie agreed to be his boyfriend, just _everything._

-Man, you are a fucking idiot. Really. It was the perfect moment to come out. What’s wrong with you? 

Diego sighed heavily. -I was scared, okay?

-Why? We have no problem with Zach and Alex, even Monty is alright with them!

He just shrugged. -I don’t know. Zach is our captain, I’m… me. How can you not see the difference?

-I don’t see the difference because there’s no difference, man. And also, do I have to remember you that Justin is also not straight and that we don’t have a problem with him either?

-Yeah, but Justin has been part of the team way longer than me.

-You’re making no sense, dude- he said, shooking his head. -You are part of the team, you will always be. And not because you are the best player or the captain or the quarterback, but because the team is like family: we have your back and we love you no matter what.

-I know, it’s just _complicated._ And he deserves something easier. 

-But he loves _you_ \- Luke objected. -Why do you have to make things complicated when they’re not? You love him and he loves you. Shit, he even met your parents and vice versa! What’s the problem with telling the team?

-That the team is his second family, like you said. And mine. What if something happens, hm? What if we break up? Can you just imagine how weird things would get?

Luke let out a humorless laugh. -Dude, it’s high school. People get together and break up all the time. And everyone’s fine with it. Shit, you just got together and you’re already thinking about breaking up? Stop overthinking everything, let it be. Maybe you’ll be that one high school couple that gets married, adopts children and a dog and lives happily ever after, but who fucking knows? Maybe we’ll all die tomorrow, maybe…

-Okay, fuck, I got it. I’ll tell the guys.

-You better. Otherwise, I’ll kick your ass. And if I ever see Charlie cry over you again, I’ll kick your ass. And if you ever try to force him into doing something he doesn’t want to…

-You’ll kick my ass. Got it. 

-Great. Now stop talking and get ready to sort things out with Charlie. I want you to have a speech ready before you get out of this car.

-Wait, you’re dropping me at Charlie’s?

Luke looked at him like he was an idiot. -Of course I am, man. C’mon!

_To: Luke_

_We talked. And everything’s fine -or so he told me. But I think I’m ready to come out to the guys. I don’t want him to think I’m ashamed of our relationship ever again._

_From: Luke_

_Glad to hear it :) because you know, otherwise, I would have had to kick your ass._

**Justin**

-I can’t believe you, how can you forget your wallet in the locker room every single time?- Clay complained. Justin rolled his eyes.

-Well _maybe_ , if someone stopped complaining everytime about the fact that I’m late and he’s waiting all alone in the car-

-But you are always late and guess who has to wait for you all the time? _Me!-_ Clay interrupted him, clearly pissed off.

-Yeah, whatever. Be right back- he said, getting out of Clay’s car. _How can someone be so pissed off all the time?,_ he thought, entering the locker room again. He didn’t try to be quiet because he was sure that everyone had already gotten home. Until he saw that one of the lights was still on. 

Maybe, if he hadn’t been so focused on Clay, he would have heard that someone was moaning quietly. Or he would have noticed a shirt abandoned on the floor. But he didn’t, so it was quite a surprise when he found Charlie and Diego… making out. _Fuck, that’s hot._ Diego was pinned against the wall and his shirt was nowhere to be seen. Charlie was pressed against him, attacking his neck with his teeth and rubbing against him at the same time. Diego’s eyes were closed and he was moaning Charlie’s name while tugging at the other boy’s hair.

-Oh, hi guys- he said casually. They both jumped in surprise, getting off each other as soon as possible. Justin just raised an eyebrow. -Sorry to interrupt, but I forgot my wallet because of Clay and, well, I’ll take it and leave the two of you to your… stuff. You know, since you were busy. Oh, here it is!- he said, pointing at said wallet, abandoned under a bench. _Fucking Clay. I’ll let you wait for five hours next time, I don’t give a fucking shit._

-We’re together- Diego blurted out, taking Charlie’s hand. Justin looked between the two of them.

-Oh, that’s great man!

-Wait, really?- Diego seemed really surprised, while Charlie… Charlie was just tossing a smile in his direction -Charlie style.

He shrugged. -Of course. But, advice from a friend, I would stop making out here. You know, people may walk in and not everyone would like the show like I did. Congratulations on your relationship and everything though! Sorry, gotta go- he told them, glancing at his phone. - _Now what, Clay?_ No, I’m not- that’s not even an insult!

When he exited the locker room, they were still fighting. Charlie glanced at Diego.

-What the hell was that?

-I have absolutely no idea.

They bursted into laughter together, apparently for no reason. 

-Your house or mine?

-Backseat of your car on top of the hill?

-Deal.

A few days laters they went out on a date. Diego arranged a picnic -with the help of his mother, because cooking, you know…- and Charlie was _so_ fucking in love with him. They were laying on a blanket and a bunch of candles were the only things that lit up the night. The sky was in fact covered, but there was a nice heat nevertheless. They finished their dinner a while ago and they were just enjoying each other's presence.

-Charlie?

The other boy was about to fall asleep. _Adorable_.

-Yeah?

-There’s something I need to ask you- he said, playing nervously with the blond guy’s fingers.

-What? Of course, what’s going on?- Charlie asked, opening his eyes. _Fuck, you are so beautiful._

-No, uhm, nothing to worry about. I was just wondering… would you like to go to the prom? Like, with me?

Charlie’s eyes widened. -Really?

-Yeah, of course- Diego mumbled. Charlie just smiled at him.

-Of course, baby- he said, before kissing him softly. Diego kissed him just as lightly.

**+1 Everyone**

So. Prom. Diego tried not to make a big deal out of it, but his mother? His mother had been freaking out since he told her that he and Charlie were going together. -As a couple- he added, even though there was no need to. 

His father had been more skeptical, but Diego couldn’t blame him. First of all, not every school accepted two boys or two girls going to prom together -which was really a shitty rule, because hey, it’s 2020. And even though their school was cool with it, Diego had had some _problems_ with one of the officers a few months prior. _A motherfucker that thinks that being white makes him better than everyone else_ had said Monty harsly when someone from the team had told him the story, but still. 

-Do you think it’s safe for you going at the dance, son?- his father had asked him. Diego had just nodded slowly. He still remembered how terrified he had been that day. Shit, his hands were still shaking at the thought. But he had been keeping a low profile and it wasn’t like he was planning on doing big things that night: some stupid dances with the guys, maybe one or two with Charlie -because keeping a low profile was a thing, not dancing with his boyfriend after what they had been trough with the team and everyone else was a completely different one. He still hadn’t mentioned to his parents that Charlie proposed him to spend the night at his since his father was out of town -an entire night just the two of them, _fuck_. 

They had told the guys and everything went as planned, more or less -because keeping a low profile wasn’t in the jock’s plan. It hadn’t been a big coming out, but Charlie was still happy that they knew and Diego was happy that Charlie was happy, so…

They were in the locker room once again, when someone brought up the dance.

-So, ready to be crowned “Prom king and queen”, Zachy?- Monty teased the captain. The taller guy shook his head.

-I really don’t think so, guys. Alex hates being the center of attention- he just told them, which was the equivalent of telling them to find someone else to vote, because everyone knew that it gets crowned who the football team wants to -perks of being a jock.

-It sucks, man- Luke commented -it means we have to find another “it couple”.

-Or- Charlie tried -we could let people vote who they want to vote for.

Everyone laughed. -Charlie, c’mon man! You’re ruining all the fun!

Charlie rolled his eyes and Diego shot him a sympathetic look. -Whatever.

-So? Monty, it looks like you’re still gettin’ laid, buddy. Are you planning on taking your lucky lady to the prom?

Monty panicked just for a second, before replying: -Yeah, man, she wishes. I will go there, get drunk, find someone to fuck and leave.

Charlie shook his head and Monty glanced at him for a brief second. -What about you, Charlie? Can’t believe that a romantic like you doesn’t have a date, dude.

The quarterback looked at Diego before answering: -Still not sure.

The message was clear. Everything was in Diego’s hands now. And he was fucking tired of being a coward.

-He has a date, actually. Me.

Everyone was silent for a minute. The first one to break it was Luke, who turned toward Justin and told him: -Dude, you owe me 50 bucks.

-Fuck you, Luke- he replied -and prom, guys? Seriously? What happened to the old “we are two dudes so we’re gonna pretend we’re straight until high school is over”?

Monty slapped him on the neck. Hard. -Dude, are you actually mental? 

-I’m sorry guys, but... - he gestured towards Luke -I owe him 50 bucks. I don’t have 50 bucks.

-You’re unbelievable, man- commented Zach. -Congratulations you two! So, I guess we’ve found our couple?- he asked no one in particular. 

-You can bet your ass we did- replied Monty, grinning widely. 

_Be cool, Torres_ , he thought, adjusting his tie for the last time. _You can do it_.

He wasn’t so sure he actually could do it without passing out on the dancefloor, but… _It’s just a stupid dance. You’ve definitely faced worse things. Get your shit together._

His palms were sweaty and the ten minutes ride from his house to Charlie’s lasted forever -not to mention when he ringed the doorbell just to find out that Mr. Saint George was already waiting for him with a camera in his hands, because _it’s prom!_ Why was everyone obsessing over a stupid dance however?

But here they were, in front of the school, hand in hand.

-Are you sure you wanna do this? Cause we can like, go back and get drunk somewhere, no problem at all.

Diego sighed. -Charlie, I love you, but you’re making me regret all my life choices. Of course I wanna this and of course I wanna do it with you, so please, just for once, shut up- he said exasperated. 

Charlie pretended to roll his eyes. -Bossy. I like it.

Diego blushed a little. -Charles, we are in a school. Language!

-Yeah whatever you say, daddy.

- _Charlie!_

The gym actually looked pretty nice. There were soft lights here and there and the music was loud, but not enough to prevent people from talking. They had already met a few people, including Jessica Davis -Diego’s ex girlfriend and Charlie’s worst nightmare.

-I’m so scared of her. How could you date her? 

Diego laughed. -She’s pretty. And overall a nice person to be around, if she’s not going out with you just to make his ex boyfriend jealous. 

-Do you think they’re gonna get together again?- he said, gesturing towards Jessica and Justin, who had just entered the gym.

-I don’t care actually. The only thing I care about is right here with me.

The blond guy smiled softly at him. Diego’s heart started dancing the salsa in his chest.

-I love you- Charlie told him, caressing his arm gently.

-Love you too- he replied, leaning in to kiss him. Charlie put two fingers on his lips.

-Are you sure? Here? People are already staring at us- he warned him. Diego shrugged.

-I don’t care. Do you?

Charlie shook his head. -Then they can do whatever the fuck they want- he said, before kissing him in front of everyone. He heard the team cheering them loudly and someone gasped near them, but he didn’t give a shit.

They become prom kings in the end. Not that it mattered -except that, by the way Charlie smiled at him before taking his crown, it really did.

-My mom’s gonna talk about this dance for at least ten years, consider yourself warned.

Charlie laughed. -Well me too probably, so…

Diego looked at him. He was breathtaking, now more than ever. His blue eyes were sparkling and he hadn’t stopped smiling from the beginning of the prom -and it was already 5 a.m or something.

-Do you wanna go to sleep?- Charlie asked him, pinching his nose. Diego left a kiss on his fingers.

-Not at all, what about you?

-I’m actually kind of hungry- he told him, hiding his head in Diego’s neck. The other boy laughed.

-You’re unbelievable. 

-Unbelievably hot you mean- Charlie corrected him.

-Yeah, that too- he agreed, leaving a kiss on his hair. They were both still naked. -At what time is you dad coming back?

-No idea, actually. Make me breakfast?- he begged him, looking like a kicked puppy. _Note to self: sleepy Charlie is needy Charlie._

-Really?

-Please?

-Okay, I guess we have to eat something after all the physical activity we did last night. 

Charlie winked at him. Diego got up and tried to hit him with the closest pillow.

-I meant at the dance, you idiot.

-Yeah, totally.

He just flipped him off, going towards the kitchen without bothering to put on some clothes.

Twenty minutes later he was cooking some pancakes -maybe the only thing he was actually capable of cooking-, when Charlie hugged him from behind. -They smell so good- the blond said, his head on Diego’s shoulder. 

-Yeah?

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes again. _Fuck, if this is a dream, please don’t wake me up._

_From: baby_

_I know people think I’m the romantic one in the couple, but I really don’t care. I wanted to thank you for last night and for everything you did in the last few months. I know that coming out was a big deal to you and I always felt like I was pushing you into doing something that you actually didn’t want to do. But dancing with you, getting crowned… in a way helped me remember that we are a couple as much as everyone else. And even though I was already out to my dad, school was kind of a big deal for me too. But you made it easy. Like you make everything else in my life and I will never thank you enough for this._

_I love you,_

_-C._

_To: baby_

_You were nervous too? Who would have said? Just kidding, of course. And you are right, I was scared of coming out to the team, but I didn’t care about anyone else. But yesterday, seeing the way you smiled when we got our crowns, made me realize that it mattered to me because it mattered to you. And you are the one that makes everything matters for me. So thank you, for showing me that maybe yes, we are just another high school couple, but that at the same time we’re special, because we’re you and me. I love you too -especially because no one but you would eat my pancakes after I burnt them -that’s real, real love._

_-D._

  
  
  



End file.
